In order to be able to effectively manage the performance and maintenance of communications networks and radio frequency distribution networks in tunnels, subways and other underground passage ways, workers are required to manually inspect segments of the network for faults. Thus, the networks can be non-operational or operating below acceptable limits for an appreciable time until a fault is located and corrected. In addition the process is hazardous, inconvenient and time consuming because maintenance personnel must inspect each segment of the communications network and/or radio frequency distribution network until the faulty portion is located before any repairs can be made. The present invention was developed to provide automatic monitoring of such systems without requiring personal inspection.